


I'm always there for you

by uswnt_edits



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_edits/pseuds/uswnt_edits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Servando and Alex get into a fight, she goes to Tobin, (obviously cause they're best friends), but Alex is Tobin's crush since the day they met, Alex doesn't know how she feels for Tobin or Servando but one day she does something that changed her life forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this so hang in there but yeah there's more to come guys! :)

"Tobs?" (Alex)  
"Lex, are you crying?" (Tobin)  
"Yeah..." (Alex)  
"I'm coming over there right now..." (Tobin)  
"Tobs can I stay with you for a few days? Please?" (Alex)  
"Sure, but I'm still guessing you want me over there right?" (Tobin)  
"Yes." (Alex)  
"Alright I'll be there in fifteen, okay?" (Tobin)  
"Okay Tobs take care." (Alex)  
"You too Alex." (Tobin)  
"Alright Toby, see you in fifteen minutes." (Alex)  
"Okay bye." (Tobin)   
"Bye." (Alex)  
\---------15 MINUTES LATER---------  
DING... BUZZ... BUZZ

(Tobin): I'm in your drive way 

(Alex): Okay Tobs I'll be out there in three minutes.

(Tobin): Okay!   
\------THREE MINUTES LATER------  
"Hey Tobs." (Alex)  
"Oh hey Alex what happened?" (Tobin)  
"Not here." (Alex)  
"Okay umm at Starbucks or at my place?" (Tobin)  
"Starbucks Please I'm sort of craving a pumpkin spice latte." (Alex)  
"As you wish my little baby horse." (Tobin)  
"Thank you Toby." (Alex)  
"You know I don't like that name Alex and anytime." (Tobin)  
"But it's cute though." (Alex)  
"But you know it's not the best nickname." (Tobin)  
"Yeah you should know, the best nickname is Baby Horse and I'm not being byous at all." (Alex)  
"Yeah yeah whatever Alex or should I say Baby Horse?" (Tobin)  
"Shut up Tobin and I want you to keep those eyes of yours on the road." (Alex)  
"Okay but we're almost there though, it's like five minutes away Alex." (Tobin)  
"Okay I just want to keep you safe Tobin." (Alex)  
"Okay mother." (Tobin)  
"Shut up Tobin." (Alex)  
\----------5 MINUTES LATER----------  
"Hey Alex I know you might insist for me not to pay but I'm gonna do it anyway so there's no point in arguing Alex." (Tobin)  
"Ugh... Fine you pay I'll let this one slide for once." (Alex)  
"Oh okay and Alex we're here so you know how that goes." (Tobin)  
"Okay." (Alex)  
So they both got off and Tobin being Tobin open the door for Alex and she also opened the door for a few other people at Starbucks.  
"I'm surprised nobody has recognized who we are." (Tobin)  
"Right? It's like guys we won a fricken World Cup last year and I'm sure at least one of you watched so come on we're not that lame." (Alex)  
"Come on lex lets order." (Tobin)  
"Okay let's go."  
"So what can I get you tod... Wait is this really happening... My inner fan girl has just come through the door... Oh my gosh it's Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath ahh... Um... W-wh-at can I get you today?" (Barista)  
"One ice coffee with two cream one sugar medium and one medium pumpkin spice latté." (Tobin)  
"And one picture with the super cool barista for Instagram. Is it cool if we take a picture?" (Alex)  
"Yeah!" (Barista)  
"1...2...3... Cheese!" (All three)  
"Now on mine." (Tobin)  
"1...2...3... Cheese!" (All three)  
"What's your Instagram username... Um... woah Alex super cool name Alex so what's your username?" (Alex)  
"_alex.1317._ that's my user name." (Alex the barista)  
"Okay we'll tag you." (Tobin)  
"Thanks guys I really... ugh you guys just made my whole fricken day you know?" (Alex the Barista)  
"Awe it's really our pleasure." (Alex)  
"Oh here are your drinks I didn't want to yell at you guys so here you go." (Alex the Barista)  
"Yeah but we have to go." (Tobin)  
"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow for sure cause I might or she might come back to get me a pumpkin spice latté." (Alex)  
"Okay I'll be waiting right here." (Alex the Barista)  
"Alright see you soon Alex hopefully." (Alex and Tobin)  
"Bye." (Alex the Barista)  
\----------5 MINUTES LATER----------  
"Um... Alex if your a good friend obey me." (Tobin)  
"What? Why?" (Alex)  
"Um... Don't look to your right and why because I don't want you to get anymore hurt by him." (Tobin)  
"What Servando wait how did you know he..." (Alex)  
"I was feeling something odd in the call and I'm your best friend I have best friend instincts I'm guessing?" (Tobin)  
"Why don't you want me to look to the rig...ht." (Alex)  
When Alex looked to the right she saw Servando kiss a lightly tanned brunette   
"Should we go or you wanna talk to him?" (Tobin)  
"I wanna talk to him." (Alex)  
"Okay." (Tobin)  
As they walked over there Alex stood behind Servando and cleared her throat so he could know that she's there.  
"Ahem." (Alex)  
"May I he-he-hell." (Servando)  
"Yeah hell, um who the fuck is this?" (Alex)  
Servando sat there for an awkward moment.  
"Your not talking Servando reaspond to me who the fucking fuck is this?" (Alex)  
"It's your cheating boyfriend and Fernanda." (Servando)  
"Like I didn't figure that first part out?" (Alex)  
"Bitch don't talk to me that way!" (Servando)  
SALP  
As soon as Servando did that Tobin got fired up she couldn't hold it she stood in front of Alex and punched Servando on the jaw and he fell down.  
"Don't you ever disrespect her or me... Sound familiar? Let's go Alex" (Tobin)  
"And consider "this" the end of our relationship Servando." (Alex)  
Tobin let Alex go in front of her so she felt at least protected. They got into the car and drove off.  
"Tobin thanks for doing that for me." (Alex)  
"Yeah anytime, but to be completely honest he has a jaw as hard as a fucking rock like damn son." (Tobin)  
"I'll wrap your hand when we get home." (Alex)  
"Thanks and talking about home you gonna sleep in the guest bed room or with me?" (Tobin)  
"I'll put my stuff in the guest bedroom but I'll sleep with you just cause I'm scared of that room Tobin." (Alex)  
"Okay but that room is not that scary though." (Tobin)  
"Yeah it is." (Alex)  
"Okay whatever you say." (Tobin)  
"Yeah yeah shut up." (Alex)


	2. I'll be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes chapter 2 is out now. I'll post chapter 3 later or in a few hours.

"Okay we are finally home." (Tobin)  
"What time is it?" (Alex)  
"Umm... 8:10 what you wanna do?" (Tobin)  
"I don't know I just wanna call it a night. And we'll talk about why I was crying and what happened between me and Servando tomorrow." (Alex)  
"Okay if anything pops into that pretty head of yours just tell me I'm always there for you." (Tobin)  
"Thank you and you know what something did pop into this pretty head of mine." (Alex)  
"What is it Lex?" (Tobin)  
"We should watch a movie but after I shower though." (Alex)  
"Okay then after you shower just you and me watching a movie. Pitch perfect 2." (Tobin)  
"Ahh... you know me so well Tobito." (Alex)  
"Okay let's get off and please let me help you with at least one of you bags." (Tobin)  
"Alright if you insist." (Alex)  
Tobin got off and so did Alex and Tobin being Tobin got one of Alex's bags and took it inside to the guest room. Tobin's house isn't a big house but it isn't small it has four rooms and three bathrooms one room down stairs and a bathroom down stairs also and two rooms upstairs with two bathrooms and a basement that doesn't look like a basement it looks more like a game room/mini movie theater.  
"Thanks Tobin, honestly I don't know what I would do with out you Tobs." (Alex)  
"Well isn't that what best friends are for to help you out in your hardest?" (Tobin)  
"Thank God your my best friend." (Alex)  
"Yeah thank God for sending you to that camp in Berkley, California 2008 cause if that wouldn't of happened we wouldn't be here right now." (Tobin)  
"Yeah I know, hey Tobs I'm gonna shower and then let's watch the movie and cuddle." (Alex)  
"Okay pitch perfect 2 after you shower. I will be waiting for you Alex." (Tobin)  
"But before I shower let me tape your hand Tobs." (Alex)  
"It's in the bathroom cabinet in my room." (Tobin)  
"Then why don't you show me Tobs." (Alex)  
"But you know where the bathroom is, Striker. (Tobin)  
"Yeah but I want my favorite middie to show me where it is, and plus I sorta forgot where the bathroom was, since I haven't been here in a while,  
"Ugh... Fine I'll show you." (Tobin)  
Tobin then grabbed Alex with her good hand and pulled her into the restroom. Then Alex started to look through the medicine cabinet for the tape.  
"Tape... Tape... Aha, found it. Okay Tobs give me your hand." (Alex)  
"Here." (Tobin)  
Tobin gave Alex her hand and Alex gently but tightly wrapped Tobin's hand. When Alex got done wrapping Tobin's hand with tape she gave it a little kiss on the palm.  
"Thank you Alex." (Tobin)  
"Anytime, now you can call me doctor Morgan and Captain Morgan so it's a win win." (Alex)  
"Yeah, yeah. Now go shower Alex." (Tobin)  
"Okay, Toby... Whatever you say..." (Alex)  
"Baby Horse, ugh you know what forget it." (Tobin)  
"Okay see you in twenty minutes Tobin." (Alex)  
"I'll be waiting in the living room, but for now some FIFA 16. LETS GET IT!" (Tobin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters I know the next chapter might be longer I mean way longer than the last two I promise. Trust me on this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at updating but yeah here's chapter 3

"Oh Tobin... Your such a dork you know!" (Alex)  
"Alex! I heard that!" (Tobin)  
"I know, I wanted you to hear that!" (Alex)  
"But it's not true!" (Tobin)  
"Yes it is you're such a dork, but a cute dork!" (Alex)  
"Okay now I agree with you Baby Horse!" (Tobin)  
"Yeah, yeah whatever Tobin!" (Alex)  
"Hey Alex you should shower or else I'm gonna go get you in like 2 minutes! And I'm being serious baby horse!" (Tobin)  
"Okay okay I'm getting in right now!" (Alex)  
"You better be." (Tobin)  
So Alex got in the shower and did her thing.   
\----------5 MINUTES LATER----------  
DING... BUZZ... BUZZ...

Ash: Hey Tobito, Ali and I are coming to Portland in 2 days so just a heads up.

Tobin: Okay. You are welcome to sleep in my house just so you know.

Ash: Thanks oh and we want to tell you guys something but it's a surprise...

Tobin: Okay bro, see you in 2 days.

Ash: 2 days bro okay gotta go duces Tobito.

Tobin: Duces Ash.  
\----------5 MINUTES LATER----------  
Once Alex got out she realized that she forgot her bag but didn't forget her phone so she had no other option than to text Tobin.  
\----------1 MINUTE LATER----------  
DING... BUZZ... BUZZ

Baby Horse: Hey Tobs, I'm out of the shower but I left my bag in the guest room and can you do me the favor of getting the bag for me? PLEASE !?

Tobin: Sure I'll be up there in a bit just hold on...

Baby horse: Thank you Tobs :)

Tobin: Anything for you baby horse :)

\----------2 MINUTES LATER----------  
"Alex... I'm here open up." (Tobin)  
"Oh okay... Just hold up a second..." (Alex)  
As Alex opened the door Tobin saw the Alex Morgan in her bathroom glowing and her blue eyes sparkle more brighter than usual, but Tobin being Tobin examined Baby Horse and zoned out for about 2 seconds until Alex snapped her fingers at her face.  
"Earth to Tobin... Earth to Tobin are you there?" (Alex)  
"Oh yeah, sorry I just zoned out for a little bit but what were you saying?" (Tobin)  
"I said thanks for bringing me the bag and you should go downstairs to make the popcorn." (Alex)  
"Your welcome and okay." (Tobin)  
"Oh Tobin this is why everybody loves you including me." (Alex)  
"Yeah I love you too Alex." (Tobin)  
"Okay so can you please get out I need to change, and go make the popcorn." (Alex)  
"On it, and by the way butter or no butter?" (Tobin)  
"Tobs, we're in offseason we don't need to be eating healthy all the time so of course I want butter but We can run it off later so there's nothing to worry about." (Alex)  
"Okay so yes on the butter." (Tobin)  
"Yes you dork now go make the popcorn." (Alex)  
"Okay I'm on it." (Tobin)  
So then Tobin went downstairs and made the popcorn and Alex got changed and went to the living room area were she waited for Tobin.  
\----------1 MINUTE LATER----------  
DING... BUZZ... BUZZ...

Squirrel: Hey Alex, I'm just giving you a heads up Hope and I are coming over there to Portland in a few days.

Alex: Okay... But why?

Squirrel: Cause Ash and Ali have to tell us something idk what it is though.

Alex: Okay I have to go Squirrel.

Squirrel: Okay adios Baby Horse!

Alex: Whatever Bye.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"Hey Tobin, are we gonna watch the movie here in the living room or in the basement?" (Alex)  
"Of course in the basement." (Tobin)  
"Okay and Tobin, Kelley texted me earlier and said that her and hope are coming to Portland and wants to visit us." (Alex)  
"Okay fine with me and also while you were in the shower, Ashlyn texted me and asked if she and Ali could visit us cause they have something to announce, and they want us, as in Hope, Kelley, You, and I to be the first ones to know. Ash and Ali already know Kelley and Hope are coming to Portland." (Tobin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Any ideas on what Ashlyn and Ali want to announce?


End file.
